Metamorfosis
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Tras ser despedido, Levi se encuentra desesperado. Tanto, que está dispuesto a salir de su zona de confort en orden de conseguir trabajo. Entrando Eren, quien es peligroso, rebelde y precioso en todo aspecto, y que está por cambiar su vida por completo ni bien lo convence de aceptar su ayuda. #Lemon #Ereri #Eren motociclista #Tímido Levi #Sexo explícito #Eren patovica #Traducción.
"Después de haber sido despedido de su trabajo, Levi está desesperado en búsqueda de dinero, y está dispuesto a salir de su zona de confort en orden de obtenerlo. De hecho, esa es la única razón por la que aceptó ser entrevistado por el hermano de su mejor amiga, en una cafetería. No espera mucho de ello. Eso es hasta que conoce a Eren Jaeger, quien es precioso en todo aspecto, y está a punto de cambiar su vida por completo en cuanto convence a Levi de aceptar el trabajo. (Traducción)."

#AU #Eventual lemon #Eren siendo badass #Levi siendo tímido #Mikasa dueña de un club #Eren tatuado #Mikasa tatuada #Armin bailarín exótico #Eren tiene heterocrmía #Isabel y Eren son parientes #Seme Eren #Uke Levi #Angst #Fluff y humor #Eren es motociclista #Peleas clandestinas #Sexo explícito y desvergonzado #Eren guardaespaldas/seguridad.

 **Buenas, gente. Esta vez les traigo la traducción de un fic que me está pareciendo de los mejores y más excitantes que leí hasta ahora. Es Ereri, por supuesto, y al tener que traducirlo me va a ser más fácil y rápido de actualizar los capítulos, por ende no voy a tardar en subirlos. La escritora de "Metamorphosis" tiene sus trabajos (este, inclusive) en Archive Of Our Own (AO3), así que quien quiera leer el fic en su idioma original, siéntase libre de hacerlo. Ella aparece como "Dressed_In_Darkness", y su Tumblr es Warriorflesh. No pongo los links acá porque saben que no se puede, van a aparecen en mi perfil aunque no espero que queden ahí por mucho tiempo (por algún motivo Fanfiction está cada vez más apestoso y los borra, como ya me borró todos los links que tenía puesto), así que si quieren leer algo de la autora, o mismo investigar su Tumblr, les recomiendo buscar por los nombres directamente, no se van a arrepentir.**

 **Nada de lo que escriba me pertenece, mi aporte es sólo escribir a español lo que Dressed_In_Darkness me dio el permiso de traducir del inglés. Aclarado esto, me dispongo a empezar la traducción, lean y disfruten :)**

 **Notas de la autora: Entiendan que todo lo que aparecerá en esta historia es ficción y no debe, por ningún motivo, compararse a la realidad. Este fic contendrá bastante humor, apuntando a ser divertido. Lean las descripciones para tener una idea de lo que les espera :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Levi's POV._

¿Qué clase de persona lleva a cabo una entrevista laboral, en una cafetería, en el medio de la noche? Esto tenía "malas noticias" escrito por doquier, pero como se sabe, yo estaba desesperado por algo de dinero. No podía simplemente irme de esto, no cuando Isabel se la rebuscó tanto por mí. Ella ni siquiera era cercana con su hermano mayor, y aun así dejó todo para contactarlo, así que era un hecho asumir que arrojar esta oportunidad a la basura hubiera sido un enorme desperdicio. Según ella, había una gran suma de dinero por hacerse si es que Eren me contrataba. Debía mantener eso en mente.

Tomando un profundo respiro en orden de calmar mis nervios, caminé con coraje hasta entrar a la cafetería y me detuve a escanear los asientos. Nunca había conocido a Eren hasta este día, pero si se parecía en algo a Izzy, iba a ser fácil de ubicar. Además, no había mucha gente aquí a estas horas. Los que se encontraban aquí estaban en la barra sentados hablando con la camarera de turno y bebiendo sus cafés. Me sentí expuesto mientras me quedé ahí sujetando la tira de mi morral, pensando que si alguien se volteaba a verme, sabrían que yo no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo ahí.

Mientras consideraba mis opciones, alguien apareció por la puerta frontal, alarmándome lo suficiente como para hacerme girar e mi lugar. Quedé enfrentado a un alto moreno que llevaba consigo una sonrisa ladina que debió haber sido ilegal. Me miró con unos ojos asombrosos, el iris derecho siendo del mismo color que la gema Turmalina Paraíba, y mientras que el iris izquierdo tenía un profundo color miel. Oh, Dios, estaba bueno. Rogué que no se tratase de Eren, porque no iba a poder soltar ni una sola palabra.

 _-¿Levi?_ -Cuestionó. Su voz sólo podía ser descrita como suave y sensual, haciendo que mi nombre sonase delicioso.

Saliendo de mi trance, escupí.- _U-um, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?_ -Este no podía ser el hermano de Izzy, ¿no?

El hombre metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó su celular. Buscó algo por unos momentos hasta que volteó la pantalla hacia mi dirección. Abrió una foto en donde estaba yo al lado de Izzy, nuestras mejillas pegadas una a la otra. Habíamos tomado esa foto hacía un mes atrás.- _Isabel quería asegurarse de que te encontrara, así que me mandó esto hoy._

Okay, entonces no había dudas ahora. Este… este hermoso hombre que seguía haciendo contacto visual conmigo como si fuese su misión en la vida, era Eren. Necesitaba dejar de actuar como un completo idiota y presentarme apropiadamente. Si era incapaz de hacer eso, ¿entonces cómo podía esperar que me contratase, en primer lugar?

Nervioso y avergonzado de mi propia reacción, estiré mi mano.- _U-un gusto de conocerte._ -Titubeé, esperando que no lo haya notado.- _Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman. Gracias por aceptar encontrarte conmigo con tan poco aviso._

En vez de estrechar su mano con la mía, se acercó y dio unos leves golpecitos al costado de mis lentes.- _Qué lindo. No estabas usando lentes en la foto._

 _¡¿Lindo?!_

Con un gran esfuerzo de mi parte, permanecí calmado. Necesitaba verme profesional, demostrarle que _podía_ ser profesional, incluso bajo estas circunstancias.- _Um, gracias. ¿Quisieras sentarte así podemos empezar con la entrevista?_

 _-Qué educado_.-Eren dijo en un tono juguetón, deslumbrándome con una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento. Señaló la barra delantera.- _Escoge un asiento._

Reaccioné sin pensar, moviéndome rápido para prácticamente aterrizar en el primer lugar disponible en frente mío. Mientras me acomodaba, mantuve mis ojos pegados al suelo, negándome a hacer contacto visual con la mirada de Eren mientras este se sentaba en el asiento vacío junto al mío. Tuve una excepcional vista de sus jeans azules y sus botal negras de cuero.

- _No tienes por qué estar tan nervioso._ -Él me aseguró.

Antes de poder responder, la camarera vino a tomar nuestra orden _.-Vaya, no había visto tu fea cara por aquí en un tiempo, Eren. ¿Cómo has estado?_

Miré justo para ver a Eren sacar un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo trasero. Sacó uno.- _He estado bastante bien_ ,-Dijo.- _pero estaría mejor si me dejas fumar aquí.-La camarera levantó una ceja.-Oh, vamos, Sasha, dejaré una generosa propina_.

Ella puso su mano por sobre su cadera, pero pude decir que estaba por rendirse.- _Bien, pero al menos ordena algo._

 _-Tomaré una usual taza de café._ -Deslizó el cigarrillo hasta que quedase entre sus labios mientras palpaba sus bolsillos en busca de un encendedor _.-¿Quieres algo, Levi?_

 _-Uh, tomaré una taza de café, también._

 _-Dos cafés enseguida._ -Dijo Sasha, chocando su mano sobre el mostrador de la barra para después voltearse y dirigirse a la máquina de café.

Con su cigarrillo encendido, Eren volteó hacia mí.- _Esto no llevará mucho. De hecho, probablemente ordenamos esos cafés en vano, porque sólo tengo un par de preguntas para hacerte._ -Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para echar una nube de humo que se disolvió por encima nuestro.- _Primera pregunta, ¿qué sientes al respecto de las peleas?_

Mis cejas se levantaron, porque eso no tenía ningún sentido para mí. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con qué? ¿El trabajo acaso requería que pelease? Si ese era el caso, me estaba metiendo en algo para lo que no estaba preparado.- _No entiendo_.-Dije, las palabras abandonando mi boca lentamente.- _¿Este trabajo requiere que pelee?_

 _-No. Sólo que veas gente pelear._

 _-Bueno, podría hacer eso_.-Si me pagas, eso es.

 _-¿Estás seguro? Estrictamente hablando, no es algo legal._

Lo miré por un largo tiempo, confundido acerca de todo esto. Isabel me había dicho que este trabajo producía dinero, pero nunca había mencionado que involucraba actividades ilegales. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Sí, estaba desesperado por algo de dinero, pero eso no quería decir que estaba dispuesto a que arrojen mi trasero a la cárcel por eso. Prefería pedir otro préstamo al banco antes de esto.

De la nada, Eren comenzó a reír. Cuando mis ojos se dirigieron a su dirección, él preguntó, con un tono de negocios.- _Dígame, Señor Ackerman, ¿usted siempre sigue las normas?_

¿Ahora se estaba burlando de mí?

Enojado, dije.- _Para tu información, no tengo ganas de ir a la cárcel en este momento o nunca, así que si me disculpas, yo-_

 _-¿Qué si te dijese que podrías hacer seiscientos dólares esta noche?_

Me tambaleé. Seiscientos dólares era una enorme suma de dinero para hacer en una sola noche. Eso también pagaría mi renta, la cual llegaría en dos semanas.

Viendo mi duda, él agregó.- _Tengo conexiones con la policía. Confía en mí cuando digo que no irás a la cárcel. No esta noche o ninguna otra noche._

Sin importar cómo se mirase el asunto, esto era una mala idea, pero no podía perderme esto. Desde que perdí mi trabajo hacía un mes, el dinero había estado ajustado y las cuentas comenzaban a apilarse. Si habría otra opción además de esto, la tomaría gustoso, ya que nunca había desobedecido a la ley antes. Como Eren había asumido, siempre seguí las normas sin cuestionamientos.

 _-Seiscientos dólares_.-Murmuré antes de mirarlo _.-¿Está garantizado?_

Eren sonrió con su cigarrillo entre sus labios.- _Es agradable saber que puedes devolver la mordida. Y, sí, está garantizado. Nunca pierdo una pelea._

 _-Espera, acaso, ¿eres tú quien pelea?_

En ese preciso momento Sasha se apareció con nuestros cafés, apoyándolos frente a nosotros con una chispa en sus ojos.- _Oh, ¿nunca has visto a Eren pelear? Vas a sorprenderte entonces. Eren es el mejor de lo mejor._

 _-Me halagas._ -Dijo Eren, guiñándole un ojo. Se levantó después de eso, escudriñándome con esos asombrosos ojos suyos.- _¿Estás dentro? Debo estar en el depósito en veinte._

 _-Antes de que acepte, ¿cómo se supone que yo vaya a ganar seiscientos dólares? Mirar una pelea no me parece la gran cosa._

 _-Es más importante de lo que crees. Necesitamos a alguien imparcial que vigile las peleas. Si alguno de los sujetos que está ahí lo hiciera, estarían del lado del que apostaron._

Eso tenía sentido. Así que, técnicamente hablando, lo único que debía hacer para ganar seiscientos dólares era mirar a un par de sujetos agarrarse a las piñas. No sonaba tan malo. Aparte del hecho que fuese ilegal, era una manera rápida de ganar dinero. Ahora sólo debía convencerme a mí mismo que esto valía el riesgo que implicaba, porque ir a la cárcel no sonaba agradable. Aun cuando Eren me aseguró que eso no pasaría, yo tenía mis dudas.

Cuando estaba considerando todo, Eren deslizó un billete de cincuenta dólares por sobre el mostrador _.-¿Vienes?_ -Preguntó. Antes de poder cambiar de idea, lo cual iba a hacer si dejaba pasar diez segundos más, me levanté y asentí _.-Okay, vamos entonces. Ya que necesito apurarme, nos llevaré hasta allá. No hay tiempo para darte direcciones._

 _-Okay._ -Eso era para lo mejor. De otro modo me hubiese acobardado e ido derecho a casa.

 _-¡Nos vemos luego, Sasha!_ -Eren gritó mientras caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, yo lo seguí rápidamente, sintiendo como si ya hubiese cometido mi primer crimen. Eso sólo probaba qué tan puritano era. Tal vez era lo que necesitaba en este momento. Después de todo, sólo se tiene veinte años una vez, ¿verdad? Se debe vivir hasta donde se pueda. Al menos eso era lo que planeaba repetirme a mí mismo en orden de no acobardarme y salir corriendo en sentido opuesto a último momento.

Una vez afuera, ya en el estacionamiento, me mantuve tranquilo hasta que Eren se detuvo frente a una elegante motocicleta negra. Lo miré a él y al vehículo varias veces, pero nada cambiaba. ¿En verdad él esperaba que me subiese como si nada? Ni siquiera lo conocía bien.

Como si hubiese estado leyendo mi mente, Eren dio unos golpecitos al asiento. Cuando vio que no me moví un centímetro siquiera, él se acercó más a la moto, cruzándose de brazos _.-¿Eres así de conservador con todo?_

 _-¿Hay algo de malo con que lo sea?_

 _-Sí_.-Respondió de inmediato _.-Es aburrido._

Este tipo tenía agallas. No me sorprendió en lo absoluto, sabiendo que su hermana era igual de impredecible. Pero no iba a dejar que él riera último. Iba a probarle que podía montarme a la motocicleta lo más bien.- _Muévete._ -Dije, moviendo mi pierna sobre el asiento mientras pretendía que mi corazón no estaba latiendo salvajemente en mi pecho. Podía manejar esto. Nada malo iba a pasar.

Con una pecaminosa sonrisa ladina en su rostro, Eren me dio un casco negro mate.- _Ponte eso.-_ Mientras me saqué mis lentes, él se subió a la moto deslizándose hasta quedar completamente sentado, mi frente chocando contra su espalda. Ni siquiera tuve el tiempo para sentirme avergonzado acerca de eso ya que dijo.- _Sujétate.-_ Arrancó la motocicleta y yo rápidamente metí mis lentes en mi morral para después ponerme el casco. Después, nos estábamos moviendo.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, traté de evitar el sujetarme de él. En verdad lo hice, pero cuando aumentó la velocidad, lo único que pude hacer fue sujetarme de su cintura con mis brazos. Estábamos yendo muy fuerte. Edificios y autos pasando tan velozmente en una erupción de colores y sonidos que el casco no podía camuflar del todo. Traté de distraerme, pero cada sensación y sonido eran demasiado. Estaba súper consciente de la sensación del fuerte abdomen de Eren en mis manos., su cálida espalda presionada sobre mi pecho… era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Por el resto del viaje me concentré en Eren y en Eren solamente. Me hacía las cosas más fáciles para mí. Tanto que ni me di cuenta cuando nos detuvimos. Me tuvo que dar un par de palmadas para traerme de vuelta a la realidad.

- _Oh_.-Dije en sorpresa, soltándome de él como si su contacto me quemase.

- _Necesitamos entrar. Si llego tarde lo toman como que me rendí._

A modo de respuesta me apuré para bajar de la moto, tropezándose sobre mis propios pies en el proceso. Eren me atrapó antes de que pudiera caer de cara al suelo. No me soltó hasta que recuperé el balance por completo.- _Lo siento_.-Murmuré en un aliento.

- _Descuida_.-Puso sus manos a cada lado del casco y lo sacó de mi cabeza deslizándolo.- _Vamos. Te explicaré las reglas una vez dentro._

Cuando él mencionó "depósito" antes, me imaginé algo salido de una película, pero todo lo que se me presentaba adelante era un edificio de ladrillos rojos más chico que una tienda de víveres promedio. No se veía muy impresionante. Pero cuando me puse a pensar mejor, tal vez eso estaba hecho a propósito, para que no llamase la atención. Si un policía pasase por delante, probablemente no sospecharía nada.

Después que Eren colgase su casco en uno de los manubrios de su motocicleta, empezó a caminar. Me apuré, teniendo que aumentar mi paso en orden de alcanzarlo. Él tenía esta mirada en sus ojos la cual era algo escalofriante. Sasha, la chica de la cafetería, mencionó que Eren era el mejor de lo mejor cuando se trataba de pelear, pero me preguntaba qué había hecho para ganarse tal título.

- _Sabes…_ -Dijo Eren mientras alcanzaba la puerta.- _Isabel no está de acuerdo con que yo haga esto. Me sorprende que esté dispuesta a involucrar a uno de sus mejores amigos._

Tragué nervioso.- _Um, bueno, ando corto de dinero por el momento_.-Realmente corto de dinero. De otra manera estaría en mi casa con una taza de té en mis manos.

- _Eso oí._ -Abrió la puerta y me indicó que entrase primero.- _Quédate a mi lado y eso será un problema del pasado._

Otra vez, no me dio tiempo para reaccionar, llevándome así adentro, con su mano presionada a la parte baja de mi espalda. Me encontré en una entrada con luz tenue, Eren estando cerca de mí. No sabía a dónde ir, así que esperé a que se adelantase y guiase él el camino. Cuando no lo hizo, abrí mi boca para preguntarle, pero antes de que pudiese decir una palabra, él se acercó y susurró.- _Ve a la izquierda, sigue el corredor._

Siguiendo adelante, traté de olvidar la manera en la que su aliento en mi oreja envió un escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal. No fue difícil de hacer, considerando que el corredor por el que estaba caminando era lo suficientemente oscuro para hacerme cuestionar si en verdad quería aceptar este trabajo. El cual podía terminar en asesinato y no tendría a nadie por culpar más que a mí mismo. _Y_ a Isabel. Ella fue quien me hizo creer que esta sería una buena manera de ganar dinero.

Cuando alcancé el final del corredor, Eren pasó sus brazos por alrededor mío para abrir la puerta en frente nuestro. Reveló una escalera que guiaba hasta abajo en donde se hallaba una oscura habitación. Okay, este sí era mi pie para retirarme. No iba a terminar en el noticiario de las diez de la mañana.

 _-Es un depósito_.-Eren dijo detrás de mí, percibiendo mis dudas _.-¿Has visto El Club De La Pelea?_

 _-No._

 _-Bueno, es lo que me inspiró para empezar esto._

Agarré la tira de mi morral que descansaba sobre mi pecho y di el primer paso. Ya había llegado hasta aquí, no tenía sentido irme. Necesitaba ver esto hasta el final.

Mientras más cerca me encontraba al depósito, más ruidoso se volvía todo. Podía escuchar los gritos y las pisadas, podía sentir las vibraciones desde lejos. Aunque no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, algo adentro mío me decía que vaya. ¿Era la adrenalina? ¿O el miedo? Ya no podía diferenciar, pero quería ver qué había allí. Quería saber por qué Eren era conocido por ser el mejor de lo mejor.

Lo primero que vi apenas entré fue un gran grupo de hombres, todos sin camisa y sudados. Ninguno notó que entré hasta que Eren gritó _-¡Muchachos!-_ Todos giraron a la vez, sus ojos escudriñándome.- _Este es Levi. Él será nuestro nuevo réferi. No le causen ningún problema._

Los sujetos me bombardearon con saludos después de eso. Sintiendo la necesidad de responder, levanté mi mano en un incómodo saludo.- _Hey_.-Dije.

Un rubio alto dijo.- _Esta carne fresca es linda._

 _-Tócalo y romperé tu jodido cuello, Reiner.-_ Eren intervino, señalando a todos a la vez _.-¡Está fuera del alcance para todos!_ -Lo miré como si fuese un hombre poseído y él me sonrió cuando notó mi cara de preocupación, descansando su mano en mi cabeza.- _Créeme, eso necesitaba decirse. Algunos de estos sujetos pueden llegar a comerte vivo y dudo que Isabel vaya a apreciar eso._

Oh, vaya.

 _-¿I-ibas a explicarme las reglas?-_ Pregunté en un intento de borrar la última sentencia suya.

 _-Es simple, en verdad. Los luchadores no tienen permitido golpear de la cintura para abajo, no pueden morder, y si gritan "blanco", se rinden automáticamente._

 _-Está bien.-_ Dije asintiendo _.-Entiendo._

- _Bien_.-Sin advertencia, Eren agarró el collar de su remera y se la sacó por su cabeza. Me vi embobado por seis pares de abdominales que hicieron que mi boca salivase un poco. Wow, puta madre _.-¿Te molestaría sostenerme esto?_ -Preguntó pasándome su remera antes de que pudiera responderle. Yo no pude ni soltar una palabra.

- _Eh, um, ¿d-dónde me pongo cuando empiece la pelea?_ -Pregunté titubeando. Eren tenía un tribal negro tatuado que comenzaba en su bien definido bíceps y envolvía su hombro, el cual era suave, y bronceado, y perfecto… _Dios_ , Isabel podía haberme dicho que su hermano era sexy como un demonio. Hubiese sido agradable saberlo de antemano.

Eren sonrió ladinamente cuando mis ojos por fin se encontraron con los suyos después de haber recorrido todo su cuerpo. Mi cara se calentó por un segundo y me vi forzado y romper contacto visual por el bien de mi cordura.- _Justo ahí.-_ Él señaló un lugar vacío detrás de uno de los hombres y yo me apresuré para ir hasta ahí sin decir una sola palabra, estaba muy avergonzado de que me haya atrapado mirándolo. Todo esto era una locura, pero aun así yo estaba ahí para realizar un trabajo. Debía mantener algún semblante de profesionalismo.

Una vez bien lejos, mis ojos viajaron a la multitud. Todos miraban a Eren a medida que avanzaba hasta el centro de la habitación, le silbaban y lo alentaban de manera que aturdían. Él levantó sus brazos haciendo un gesto de que se callasen, logrando que su torso se estirase de tal modo que me fue imposible de ignorar.

- _Y bien, ¿con quién me toca esta noche?_ -Eren preguntó después que todos se calmaran, sonriéndoles a quienes lo desafiaban.- _Sé que ya lo tienen decidido, muchachos, así que díganme._

El rubio de antes -¿Reiner, era?- se acercó. Un griterío camuflado sólo por silbidos aturdió mis oídos. Yo me aseguré mi morral, sacando de él mis lentes para poder ver mejor todo lo que pasaba en la pelea. Las reglas eran sencillas. Si alguno de los dos intentaba algo que no estaba permitido, yo llamaría su atención, eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer.

- _Reiner_.-Dijo Eren con una sonrisota en su rostro _.-¿No aprendiste ya tu lección?_

Reiner torció su cuello.- _Esta noche voy a ganar._

 _-Eso lo veremos. Verás, le prometí a Levi que lo haría irse a su casa con seiscientos dólares en efectivo. ¿En verdad crees que voy a defraudarlo?_

Todos voltearon para verme, dejándome en evidencia otra vez.- _U-um_.-Titubeé, incapaz de decir algo.

- _Tan lindo_.-Dijo Reiner guiñándome un ojo.

 _No. Por favor, no._

De pronto, la expresión juguetona de Eren se transformó en una completamente seria.- _Ahora de verdad voy a lastimarte._

Reiner alzó sus puños.-¿ _Ah sí? ¿Golpeé un nervio tuyo? No me digas que te gusta la lindura esa de allá._

Quise decirle a Reiner que Eren estaba siendo sobreprotector conmigo por ser el mejor amigo de su hermana, que él no quería lidiar con su histeria si es que me pasaba algo mientras estaba ahí, pero no tuve as agallas para decirlo en voz alta.

 _-¡Levi!-_ Eren llamó.

Yo me alarmé _.-¿S-sí?_

 _-Ven aquí y empieza la pelea._

Ignorando las miradas de todos hice lo mejor que pude para llegar hasta los dos. Una vez ahí, Eren puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, pero antes que pudiera llegar a decirme algo, Reiner soltó.- _Sólo di "peleen" y levanta la mano, lindura._ -Alguien en la multitud rió, lo cual me hizo encabronar. Este tipo me estaba empezando a joder.

Dejé de mirar a Eren para poder dirigirme al mono pasado en testosterona.- _Puedes terminar con eso. En verdad, nunca se te va a dar conmigo.-_ Estaba en shock por habérmelas ingeniado sin titubear, sintiéndome increíblemente poderoso, y cuando vi a Eren sonreír enormemente, yo le lancé una sonrisa con suficiencia. ¿Ves? Puedo yo solo.

- _Bien_.-Dije levantando mi brazo por encima de mi cabeza evadiendo la expresión atontada de Reiner _.-¡Peleen!-_ Bajé mi mano y me corrí enseguida, el sonido de puños contra piel fue inmediato. Ni siquiera llegué a ver qué pasaba, pero cuando miré, v que la nariz de Reiner estaba sangrando.

Así que Eren en verdad era lo mejor de lo mejor. No era sólo un decir. Agradecí mentalmente el haberme quedado para verlo en acción.

* * *

 **Reviews, follows y/o favoritos son apreciados.**


End file.
